A Love Triangle from a Neuclear Plant
by IronicTwins
Summary: Umm You have to read it.Kikyasha KikxInu Hojome HojxKag Mirango MirxSan Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha these are just 'friends' of mine
1. Character Summaries

**Main Characters**

**Kagome:** A typical high school girl with one quirk, she is the middle of a love triangle. Although she knows that she has a crush as well, she likes to mentally maim Sango and Kikyo about their crushes. But any other time she's so unbearably nice, it's humorous to see her be malicious.

**Kikyo**: A close friend of Kagome and Sango's, who is in a love triangle of her own. She has feelings for Inuyasha, but also notices that Jaken is hinting towards her, at least according to Sango's "theory". Although Kikyo usually acts malicious and despondent, she is really one of the most benevolent people around, even if she's reluctant to show it.

**Sango**: A formerly quiet and unopened girl who was reintroduced to the wild side of the world by two girls, Kagome and Kikyo. She has feelings for Miroku, but does not want him to know just yet, although practically everyone else does. Sango is also known for making "theories" based on her observations. Though the person that its about is usually alarmed, the others that know about it think it's true.

**Ayame**: A love stricken young girl who has yet to find "the one". She hopes to find it in a vast amount of people, but recently, it has been narrowed down to one man; that she thinks she will never have a chance with. She just moved here from Berkley, she knew Kikyo from a camp that they were formally apart of. But has now, become apart of Kikyo's closest group of friends and also infamous for liking almost all of Kikyo's closest male friends

**Shippo**: A playful and innocent girl that is mostly carefree. She enjoys living life to the fullest and helps out everyone if she can. Though she has no dramatic role in this story, she is close enough to all the members to help them.

**Myoga**: The very first person to spread around the information.

**Kouga**: One that has fallen under Kagome's charms, but knows that she does not return the feeling, but he feels that he cannot let go of his first crush and perhaps his first love. But is also completely oblivious to Ayame's attention.

**Hojo**: A boy who no one really cares for. He tries his best to impress Kagome at any time that he can, but he never truly succeeds. He often asks Jaken for inside information on Kagome's "feelings".

**Inuyasha**: Kikyo's not-so-secret crush. Although he is a little slow, and sometimes dim-witted, that people have often found humorous, but has been known to turn a few heads.

**Jaken**: A playful fellow who also has a sick mind at times, who has also been friends with Kikyo since the elementary school. He makes those around him laugh, and he may have secret feelings for Kikyo though, he often hides his feelings.

**Miroku**: A shy and quiet boy who doesn't care for much attention or social interactions, often keeps to himself, doesn't realize that Sango likes him.


	2. Just Another Year

**Just Another Year**

Sophomore year, beginning of another trip to high school; to Kikyo, school was a penitentiary. And instead of being a typical schoolgirl, she was a prisoner number 36291 sentenced to 9 months of hard labor. But for some reason, she decided to stay there the maximum time available. She spent her dreary mornings in her most loathed class, PE, her lunchtimes practicing for band, and after school time in tech theater. Since she's too afraid to try out for the plays, she thought the least she could do was do the behind the scenes work.

During this time, Kikyo was tired as a black slave worker everyday. Every day she would come home and drop on the couch like a dead body for a leisurely nap. After a while, she started to get used to it, though she loathed it, but got used to it. And yet, she still ended up being bored every day, wasting her technology driven life on the computer, talking to her friends about nothing.

"God, I hate this place! We are so sheltered! What happened to all those jungle-wild parties, where everyone gets pregnant, or drunk, or the cops bust it? I bet I could move somewhere else and get in trouble for getting caught in a party like that! I feel so deprived!" Kikyo complained frequently as she stomped her foot. "Here I am, wasting my insignificant life on this god forsaken computer, no life whatsoever. There's not even drama going on through this life of mine, and all I do is complain about it! " Kikyo rolled her eyes at herself as she pathetically whimpered to herself as she always does, scowling like a cat that just got sprayed with water.

Little did Kikyo know, what drama that lies ahead in the not-so-distant future. For at first it just seems as some innocent fun, but then when she's apart of it all of a sudden she wants to back out.. But the influence of the spectacle had Kikyo drawn to it like Sleeping Beauty to the spinning wheel.


	3. It all began with a Bus Ride

**It All Began With A Bus Ride**

Practicing since school began, it was finally Kikyo's time to shine with her band and newly formed flag team at _San Francisco's Columbus Day Parade._ All the excruciating pain that Kagome put everyone through since school began had finally paid off.

It all began the second Sunday of October, peaceful, yet cold. Many of the band members had just awakened up from their sleep-deprived slumber.

"Oh joy! I get to sleep in a bus with no music!" Kikyo sarcastically commented with a cheesy, fake smile on her face. "Oh well but at least this year I'm close friends with more than one band member, unlike last year. And then the flag team! I know most of them-don't like some, but I know them"

Kikyo decided to sit next to Jaken, just as she always did, since Kagome sat next to Myoga and Ayame was with Shippo. Mostly everyone else preferred sitting in the front of the bus, but to Kikyo's satisfaction, she was sitting next to her best friend and behind her current infatuation. At the time, Ayame was also infatuated with Inuyasha. But after that day, Ayame had found a new love interest: Koga.

It all started with a random conversation of- well, who knows what that conversation was about, everyone seemed to tune Ayame out when she brought it up. But by the time they got there, everyone was getting into their thermal heated uniforms, Ayame was head over heels with Koga.

At the time, Kikyo was helping everyone get into their uniforms, for they were too complicated to put on by oneself.

"I saw that," Ayame gaped with an accusing finger at Kikyo.

"What did I do?" Kikyo asked innocently.

"You know what you did!" Ayame accused.

"What? Our uniforms are harder to get on than yours," Kikyo explained.

"Sure," Ayame gave Kikyo a sly look, but couldn't help but to laugh.

The band practiced for about an hour and then the parade began. By the end, everyone was sulking in pain. When they got the bus, no one hesitated to change out of their uncomfortable shoes and internal-heated uniforms, then race over to Burger King.

Ayame spent Kikyo and Shippo's precious time eating obsessing over how cute everyone was.

Kikyo just sat there trying not to laugh, shaking her head, "I told you to join band."

Next to them were Koga, Jaken, Kagome and Myoga stealing everyone else's food. Kikyo just shrugged and kept her food well protected.

Time passed, and everyone was back on the bus. Everyone in the front was singing Disney songs while Kikyo and the others sat in the back being amused at their humorous act. Normally, Kikyo would join in, but at this time what she really desired was to listen to some good, pure rock music. Jaken sat next her rambling about something useless as Kikyo was off daydreaming about something completely opposite. Until Jaken said something to catch her undivided attention:

"I think Hojo likes Kagome."

This intrigued Kikyo, seeing that she is a parasite and lives for words like these. That had been the light switch to turn on Kikyo's brain of teen spectacles to happen.

"Hmm, I think you're right," Kikyo observed the two towards the front end of vehicle singing _"A Whole New World_" from Aladdin .

"_Well this ought to make a manifestation of this year_," Kikyo thought.


	4. An Unexpected Wave

**An Unexpected Wave**

Less than a week later, it was the big competition, _Santa Cruz Band Review. _After all the practice from the past month and a half, it was time to see how much it paid off. Unlike before, the bus ride over was very uneventful. Everyone was sleeping, due to the fact it was 6 in the morning.

This time, Kagome sat in the back of the bus with Myoga, across from her was Inuyasha behind him was Kikyo and behind her was Jaken. No one could sleep, for the seats were too uncomfortable to deal with and the bus was ice cold. Kagome brought her speakers to listen to music. Unexpectedly, Kagome turns on the band that Kikyo loathed the most: NSync. Kagome knew this badger Kikyo, but she did it to torture Kikyo intestinally. Kagome enjoyed tormenting Kikyo. Kikyo presumed that, at the time, was Kagome's favorite thing to do.

The bus was waiting behind a swarm of other buses containing other bands.

"Salvation! No more of this god forsaken music!" Kikyo exclaimed excitedly as she jumped for joy. "Okay, no more crappy music, but now we have to play, and it's about to rain. Can this day get any better?" she asked looking up towards the raindrops beating on her dirty glasses.

"One last practice before the competition," Kagome announced.

Competition began.

Intense fear ran a tingling chill through everybody's bones.

But within an instant, it was over.

"It was a breeze. I don't think it's as bad if you don't care how you do, just as long as you get it over with," Kikyo gave a sigh of relief.

It was time for fun; time for their band to run amuck across _Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. _Everyone planned to meet back to eat by one to go play laser tag at the arcade, for a group discount.

By one everyone was anxious to play. Kikyo decided to stick by Ayame, since Jaken decided to ditch a virgin to the game. Well, Kikyo just followed Ayame shooting her so at least she would have _a_ score.

Game Over.

"What did you get?" Kikyo asked Ayame in a teasing manner, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, for Kikyo knew exactly what she got.

Ayame glared trying not to laugh with Kikyo, but it failed.

Afterward, Kikyo and Ayame decided to look for a game, along with Jaken and Inuyasha, worthy for them to play without embarrassing themselves, too badly. They wandered around for a while eventually loosing Jaken and Inuyasha, but discovered Koga and Kagome playing air-hockey.

Ayame wished to stay at the air-hockey tables, whereas Kikyo went to find her two comrades. To her dissatisfaction, but to her expectation, they weren't playing _Dance Dance Revolution. _

Eventually she found them, playing the game with guns.

She rolls her eyes and chuckles to herself, "Typical guys…"

All of a sudden Ayame anxiously runs up to Kikyo, " Oh my god you wouldn't believe what Myoga just told me that Koga likes Kagome!"

All Kikyo could do was blink aimlessly at her heart broken friend.

"Wow," Kikyo stated in monotone, wide eyed. That was all she could choke up.

A few moments passed, before anything else was said, "I can't believe it… But then at the same time I'm not surprised." Kikyo realized all the clues she missed, not that she really was intestinally searching for them. She felt like a bad detective that spent more time stuffing their drool-covered face, which sparkled with sugar, with donuts than solving a crime.

The reast of the trip was awkward, but it didn't bother Kikyo, for she actually got to listen to what she wanted and was alive in all the commotion, at least all the commotion going on in her area of the bus. For a while she actually forgot the traumatizing events that happend that day.


	5. The Chinkeptigon & Sango's Theories

**Chinkeptigon and Sango's "Theories"**

Kikyo was starting to get back in her normal way of living, school all day, naptime, homework, and on the computer all night.

One night was different from the others. Though it started normal: update online journal, check all of her mail, and talk to her "everyday" friends (friends she doesn't talk to at school). But today she got an odd message from someone named _Sango. _

'Oh yeah that chick in my first period!' Kikyo thought. They had a pretty average, yet random conversation, which just happened to be normal for Kikyo.

Over the next dew months Kikyo, Kagome and Sango became an inseparable trio. Kikyo and Sango became 2 support posts to Kagome's love triangle which soon multiplied into something more, a Chinkeptigon. Not only did it include Kagome, Kouga and Hojo, but also Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Inuyasha. Even after that it got even more complicated

An overall normal night (the night before winter break), Kikyo, Kagome and Sango were in their normal chat room, just like every night. They were having a delightful time just as if it were the night before graduation.

Kagome had to leave for a moment, which left Kikyo and Sango a conversation on their own. Kikyo was acting like Ayame with her over obsessive-ness, until Sango said something to burst Kikyo's happiness bubble.

Sango: Methinks that Jaken likes Kikyo and Kikyo likes Jaken

Kikyo: blink No. No. NO shakes head vigorously

Kikyo: What would give you THAT idea?

Sango: Well, the two of you are always together and are always getting along so well…

Kikyo: So? Come on. We argue like brother and sister

Sango: shrug I don't know… He just seems so…happy around you.

Kikyo: Maybe the fact that we've been friends since the 6th grade.

Sango: I'm just saying what I see.

Kikyo: Your eyes must be misleading you.

Sango: Hey I'm Sango, the 'observer'.

Kikyo: Jump to conclusions oh too soon.

Kikyo spent that night twitching at the thought that Jaken, her friend for years, liked her. Would that bring a change between them? We would find out in a few hours.

Last day of school, just as normal as ever. Kikyo was Santa Clause for a day, but after first period she had already given her presents to the people on the 'nice' list.

The day went by fast, thankfully. She couldn't wait to get out of that hellish environment. But the torture was far from over. Through out the winter break Kagome had a wonderful time torturing Kikyo AND Sango, but knowing Kikyo always up for revenge and getting Kagome back. The feud lived on for endless months.

Who knew that so Much drama could come from a small band? Confused hearts, confused thought and on top of that the strain of actually function normal everyday life.

* * *

**_Jaken: Why do I have to like Kikyo?_**

**_Kikyo: Blame Sango, I'm just pressing copy and paste_**

**_Jaken: Can we kill her?_**

**_Kikyo: takes out bow and arrow and aims at unsuspecting Sango_**

**_Jaken: DIE KIKYO! attempts to attack Kikyo_**

**_Kikyo: Shut up you damn toad Kicks Jaken It may work on your myspace, but this is MY story, it goes with the truth. _**

**_Sango: OO Why am I the enemy?_**

**_Kikyo: Do you see our conversation? Thats why!_**

**_Kagome: Yes no Kogame in this one!_**

**_Kikyo: Just wait for the sequal evil chuckle_**

**_Kagome: Kuso_**

**_Kikyo, Sango and Shippo: I won't Say I'm in love._**

**_Inuyasha: Why am I in here?_**

**_Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Ayame: Giggle_**

**_Kikyo: You'll find out eventually_**

And thats the end of that Chapter. Coming Soon: A Love Triangle from a Neuclear Plant 2: Love Blossoming in the Spring


	6. More Characters

**New Characters**

**Kohaku**: Kikyou's just as malicious little brother that enjoys the torment of his older sister Sango. In addition, he is Shippou's love interest, at one time, they were an item, but somehow the light in their love faded.

**Kagura**: The happy go lucky ignorant child who has no idea of all the stress and drama going on around her at any time. She is constantly clinging on to either Sesshomaru or Kikyou at any given time.

**Sesshomaru:** Kikyou's buddy that she had talk to a lot. Formally Kagome's discreet love interest and Kagura's more than obvious love interest.

**Karou: **One of Kikyou's best friends that she confides with on anything and everything. Though she doesn't know any of the people individually, she finds out about the conflicts between them durring down one of Kikyou's many rants.

**Arashi**: Kikyou's twinsister that eventually gets sucked into the drama of the Chinkeptigon. Although she barley knows the friends of Kikyou and the whole mess of things, she is sucked in it deep enough to _try_ to help the situation.


	7. Winter Break

_Wow, first time I updated in forever! Not that I had writers block for this story, I was just overwhelming myself with new ideas for unfinished fics>. Sorry this ones short, but thats just how this story goes._

**KikyoxInuyasha: **Yeah, sorry it was a tad bit confusing, but it was, until now, an English assignment in which I had to add some un necissary details that I was too lazy to take out.

**

* * *

**

**Winter Break**

Kikyou suggested that over break everyone to go to the movies and see Phantom of the Opera, Kikyou's favorite musical. During the planning of that, Kagome started tormenting Sango, pushing her to invite her on her own. Kikyou and Kagome both knew how shy Sango was but Kikyou didn't press the matter. In fact, she could care less if Sango called Miroku or not. She was hooked in her own affairs looking up what she didn't know about the movie. After much exasperation, Sango decided to call him. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it.

The day of the movie, December 23, 2004, Kikyou brought one of her friends, Arashi, in addition to the others that attended: Kouga, Kagome, Sango and Kouga and Kagome's friend, Kas. The movie was less than perfect in Kikyou's opinion seeing that she is completely critical of such things. Phantom of the Opera had been her life long obsession, and she couldn't stand to have such things butcher up the original.

"They dropped the chandelier at the wrong time!" Kikyou shouted in rage.

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen it before," Sango stated.

" Of course you wouldn't. Well anyways I was just paying attention to how everyone was crying. INCLUDING KOUGA!" Kikyou laughed.

"I wasn't crying," Kouga defended himself.

"Quit lying, you were crying, just like in Finding Neverland," Kikyou teased.

About a week later, Kikyou and Kagome decided that they wanted to try out for the Spring musical, so on a cold rainy December day, Kikyou went over to Kagome's house to 'rehearse'. Though there was little rehearsal going on they wasted time watching movies and eating, until finally they thought they had a scene.

"Oh look Kagome, here's a scene where Aida and Radames kiss, you should ask Kouga to do this one with you!" Kikyou teased.

"If I asked him, he probably would." Kagome said monotonically.

"All the more reason you should ask him!" Kikyou smiled gleefully at the thought. She knew Kagome wouldn't want to do it, or at least admit to it.

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" Kagome changed the subject as she usually does when she gets uncomfortable with the conversation.

This is one of the times where Kikyou just let it go, but not for long.

* * *

**Kouga:** Where's your precious InuYasha in this chapter?

**Kikyou:** I didn't talk to him all winter break.

**Kagome:** What about coughJakencoughParanoiacough

**Kikyou:** You know, you kinda repeated it so many times this whole time I really have grown quite immune to it. You're beginning to create the invinsable Kikyou with something like that.

**Kagome:** Whatever...torments Sango

**Kikyou:** God you are mean. I swear, thats MY job around here. Stop acting like my reincarnation.

**Kagome:** I am your damn reincarnation.

**Kikyou:** Not in this story you're not.


End file.
